Howard Thurston
| height = 5 ft. 11 in. | weight = 205 lb. | born = | billed_from = Innsmouth, Massachusetts | music = "Dreaming In R'lyeh" by The Uncreation | affiliation = None |typen=2 |type1=LPW |type2=Steel | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = All-Around | finisher = "The Curse of Yig" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record = | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=0 | wins=0 | losses=0 | accomplishments = |championships }} Howard Thurston is an American professional wrestler, who was signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Insanity brand. Biography Howard Thurston is an...interesting character, to say the least. Born in the (thought to be) fictional city of Innsmouth, Mass., Thurston lives for one thing and one thing only: spreading the word of the Great Cthulhu. Yep. Cthulhu. The dragon octopus terror creature living in R'lyeh under the sea. Unlike other cultist who are out of their mind, however, young Howard is a rather friendly, amiable, sane fellow. He's much like the stock Christian friend everyone has, if they swapped Jesus with a Lovecraftian horror: nice, kind, thoughtful, and passively trying to get you to join his side, though he only pushes onto you accidentally and is cool with you not believing in what may very well be a piece of fiction as long as you respect his beliefs, man. Oh, and he wrestles for a living. Because what Cthulhian cultist doesn't want to spread the words of the Deep Ones by maybe beating it into people? But it's cool if you don't believe. Totally. You hope. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** (The) Curse of Yig (Liontamer-style Half Crab; tends to reverse kicks from opponents into the move late in matches) ** Beyond the Wall of Sleep (Double-Underhook Brainbuster onto Knee) ** (The) Shadow Over Innsmouth (Tree-Of-Woe Diving Senton Splash) *'Favorite moves' **''Cool Air'' (Diving Frog Elbow Drop) **''(The) Dunwich Horror'' (Half-Nelson Exploder) **''From Beyond'' (Diving/Springboard Front Dropkick) **''Medusa's Coil'' (Burning Screwdriver) **Palm Strike variations: ***''Ex Oblivione'' (Chris Hero's KTFO; replace the Rolling Elbow portion of the move with a Rolling Palm Strike) ***Flurry ***Mounted Flurry ***Rolling ***Running ***Springboard **''Polaris'' (Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Bridging Northen Lights Suplex) *'Will' **Always remain cheery and friendly **Always attempt to shake hands with the opponent(s) **Spread the word of Cthulhu, Dagon, Hydra, and other gods of the Cthulhu Mythos **Remain mildly aloof in matches **Always, always, ALWAYS greet people with an "Ia Cthulhu" or "Cthulhu fhtagn" instead of a normal "Hello" **Modify phrases to match his beliefs ("Oh my God" might become "Oh my Yog", for instance, or "Jesus H. Christ" might be "Shub H. Niggurath") **Remain firm in his beliefs **Never notice the stares, glares, and general confusion that people give him when he talks **Have fun in matches and never take any, even for titles, too seriously **Cheat in little ways (eye rakes/thumbs to the eye, blatant chokes, etc.), but only after having similar things happen to him **Not be too pushy of his beliefs; he respects that others may not share his views, but still believes his are correct *'Won't' **Take insults to his Gods and beliefs lightly; disagreements with, he will take, but straight-up insults or claiming his Gods aren't real will get him VERY mad **Ever have a single conversation where no mentions/references to the Cthulhu Mythos are made **Be disrespectful, for the most part **Meanly insult his opponents; he's more likely to play up his abilities and "having the Gods on his side" than question the ability/intelligence of an opponent *'Nicknames' **'The Cheery Cthulhian Cultist' **'The Man That Should Not Be' * Theme music ** "Dreaming In R'lyeh" by The Uncreation *'Entrance' **At the 15-second mark of the "Dreaming In R'lyeh", Thurston exits from the Gorilla position and onto the stage, wearing a big grin on his face. He raises his right hand to the sky, looking out to the crowd, and yells either "Ia Cthulhu!" or "Cthulhu fhtagn!" before walking towards the ring. He slaps and shakes hands with the fans as he comes down the ramp, still smiling, occasionally dropping lines like "The stars are almost right" and "R'lyeh shall rise soon", amongst other, Cthulhian based statements. He gets to the ring, walks up the steps, and climbs the turnbuckle, raising his right arm once again and shouting "Ia Cthulhu!" before coming down and entering the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None Category:Wrestlers